Perry Brown
Perry Brown is the son of Peter Brown from The Gnome King of Oz by Ruth Plumly Thompson. Info Name: Perry Brown Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Gnome King of Oz Alignment: Royal Roommate: Jacob Zeit Secret Heart's Desire: To go on many great adventures in Oz and become a professional baseball player. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at playing baseball. Storybook Romance Status: I don't have a girlfriend as of yet. Girls can be hard to understand. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I tend to spit a lot. It's a baseball thing. Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics. It's a great place to practice pitching! Least Favorite Subject: Theater. I always feel like an idiot on stage. Best Friend Forever After: Wyatt Schnell and Tomtom Terry. They're such great guys to hang out with. Character Appearance Perry is above average height, with long red hair styled in a "flow" (the kind that many baseball players wear) and blue eyes. He wears a red and white baseball uniform and a red baseball cap. Personality Perry lives for baseball. He knows all about it, and he is especially good at pitching. He has a childish love of balloons and always wants one whenever he sees them being sold. He fequently spits, sometimes for no reason at all. Biography Hi! I'm Perry Brown, the son of Peter Brown. I'll tell you about my dad. He was an orphan in Philadelphia who was raised by his grandfather - and he was a star baseball player. He's been to Oz three times. The first time he went, he and the Patchwork Girl fought against the Nome King Ruggedo. The second time he went, he went on an adventure with Jack Pumpkinhead. Finally, on the third time, he adventured with Captain Salt and the other pirates. After that he decided to stay in Philadelphia with his grandfather. When Peter grew up, he decided to get married. My great-grandfather died within a year of my dad getting married, and Dad inherited his mansion - and lots of money. Me, my parents, and my two older sisters are able to live comfortably. Unfortunately, my dad never got into the major leagues, but he did get into the minor leagues. He's retired now since he's getting too old to play baseball. But he's taught me how to play. I love playing baseball, and I'm very passionate about it. I've played just about every position at different times, but my favorite position is pitcher. I joined the baseball team at Ever After High and I'm considered one of the best players. I feel bummed out when it rains, since then I don't get to play outside. But I manage just fine. I've made friends with Wyatt Schnell and Tomtom Terry, who also have Oz destinies. We spend a lot of time together. Wyatt also plays baseball. Tomtom's not that good at baseball, but we try to get him involved. We often talk about things we like. Wyatt loves talking about dinosaurs while Tomtom loves talking about music. We're all going to visit Oz one day, but sadly we won't be visiting Oz together. What a shame. Like many baseball players, I have a really nasty spitting habit. I can't help it - I tend to chew lots of gum. (I'd rather chew that than...that other thing that baseball players like chewing.) But I spit even when there's no gum in my mouth. It's become a bad habit. (On top of that, I tend to drool quite a bit.) Lots of other students (especially girls) think I'm disgusting because I keep spitting all the time. Wyatt and Tomtom tell me that spitting in the garbage is better, since at least spit belongs there. That's all for now. Tootles! Trivia *Perry's baseball uniform references the Philadelphia Phillies, Philadelphia's baseball team. *Perry has a pet pug named Pugsley. *Perry is allergic to daisies. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Taliesin Jaffe. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Commoners Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Land of Oz Category:American